Obecéceme
by Aelilim
Summary: Un simple juego. Sus consecuencias no tan sorpresivas y tensión sexual. [1x2x1]
1. Cara o cruz

**Disclaimer:** No, GW no es mío, lo prometo.**  
**

**Notas de advertencia: **_(o más bien para indicarle que no va a encontrar en este fic)_  
-Si busca un fic de muchísimos capítulos: éste no lo es.  
-Si busca un fic con trama intrincada, que le deje al filo de su silla y detestando a quién le está mandando a dormir: éste no lo es.  
-Si busca que Heero y Duo se digan _te amo_ con una sonrisa boba: éste no lo es.

Pero si busca tensión sexual, personajes IC en lo más posible, capítulos para leer en dos minutos... quizá éste si sea un fic para su gusto. :D

* * *

**Obedéceme**

¿Cara o cruz?

Los muebles y el piso no estaban con una _película_ de polvo sino con capas y capas de una mezcla de tierra y telarañas. Las paredes con numerosas partes roídas, que en otra época eran color rosa pálido, y ahora presentaban desde grises varios, hasta verde-musgo…

Los maullidos de gatos callejeros le hacían una dura competencia al constante ruido del tránsito que, a pesar de ser pasadas la una de la madrugada, era constante y a altas velocidades.

Todo esos fueron los factores para que después de entrar al apartamento, Duo Maxwell, adolescente terrorista piloto de un Gundam; se quedara contemplando el deplorable sitio con asco.

- Esto es una mier --

- Sirve –dictaminó simplemente Heero.

- --da de sitio –completó, a pesar de la interrupción, Duo-. Si nos apuramos podemos hallar otro lugar. Vamos.

- No, es demasiado tarde.

- Maldito cabeza dura –masculló enojado, pero dándole la razón al otro.

Duo avanzó unos pasos, tornando los ojos y evitando estornudar por las partículas de suciedad que flotaban en el ambiente. Se paró frente a un estante donde vio que había toda una serie de moneditas de cobre de diferente tamaño y estado de oxidación.

A los segundos una brillante idea, según él, cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

- Heero, hay que lanzar una moneda al aire y --

- ¿Para qué?

- Para hacerlo interesante –explicó-. Quien pierda hará lo que él otro le mande, sin decir nada. Desde la maldita limpieza a --

- Mandarte a callar.

- Pues sí –asintió, algo molesto.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Si es tu culpa que estemos aquí y así, ahora. Fue un error. Y sabes que si hubieras seguido tus instintos ahora estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros de esta ciudad y ahora que encuentro algo para --

- Ya. Cállate y lanza –accedió fríamente, buscando detener la perorata.

- ¿Cara o cruz? –preguntó, luego de tomar una de las monedas, sonriente por la táctica exitosa de meter mucha palabrería.

- Lo que sea –contestó Heero, de malas-. Hazlo rápido.

- ¡Ja! Como siempre tú siendo tú. Escojo cruz.

Y lanzó la pequeña moneda al aire. Ésta giró varias veces en el aire antes de caer entre las palmas del castaño quien, guiñándole un ojo, le enseñó los resultados, seguro de su victoria.

- Como lo esperaba: gané.

- Bien –dijo ahora sí de verdadero mal humor oculto en su imperturbable faz.

Lo que pasaba es que ahora la idea no le sentaba bien a Heero preguntándose con que sarta de cosas saldría el idiota trenzado y más en esa mugre de apartamento destartalado y a punto de derrumbe que tenían que compartir por unas semanas.

- Sí, bien. Ahora soy tu _patrón_ y vas hacer lo que yo desee desde ahora en adelante –declaró con falsa voz solemne Duo.

Sí que ha sido una idea genial, pensó imaginándose montón de cosas humillantes.

- Hn.

- Para empezar porque no vas y me preparas un baño¿eh? Yo voy a ver que se puede hacer con --

Heero, sin variar en su costumbre de no escuchar las oraciones completas dichas por Duo, caminó hacia el cuarto que supuso que era el baño, acertando. Ese lugar, como todo el resto, estaba en condiciones penosas.

Giró el grifo y un hilo de agua turbia salió, siguiendo por largos segundos así, hasta que por fin rastros de agua limpia salieron.

Después de limpiar sin mucho cuidado la tina que en antaño había sido blanca, dejó que esta se llenara hasta un poco más de la mitad.

- Ya –anunció sin preocuparse de que el agua estuviese bastante fría o que no hubiera algo a la vista parecido a un jabón y champú.

Duo, dejando de lado sus intentos medios fallidos de sacudir un colchón de todos los animalillos que anidaban en el, rápidamente fue al baño y se quitó atropelladamente las prendas impregnadas de sudor y lodo y sumergió un pie en la tina llena de agua.

Después de retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, una vena se marcó en su cara al instante por la furia concentrada. ¡El agua estaba fría!... ¡Fría!

- ¡Oye tú!... ¡Ven!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin cortesía Heero e ingresando al baño.

El pálido cuerpo desnudo del trenzado temblando muy ligeramente no le produjo nada y Duo notó eso.

Su cuerpo _siempre_ causaba sensación. Siempre. Estando cubierto o descubierto y el total desinterés de su compañero de misión le hirió el orgullo y más porque sabía que no era la primera vez que era categóricamente ignorado por él.

_Iba_ a tomar cartas en el asunto, se dijo, centrándose por el momento a regañar a Heero por su falta de efectividad.

Heero mientras tanto, en vez de escuchar el intento de sermón, pensaba en como rayos iba a trabajar. Si bien se iban a esconder un tiempo ahí, eso no significaría que no tuvieran que cumplir con alguna misión.

Siempre estaba la opción de negarse a hacer algo, pero… la encantadora cara de molestia que traía Duo le hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

(continúa)

* * *

Esto tiene hasta el capítulo doce -creo-, publicados en AY, y aunque está medio abandonado, lo seguiré por respeto a los cuatro gatitos que leían el fic ahí. Entonces - quizá alguien se pregunte - ¿por qué comencé a publicarlo aquí? Por ocio. Porque lo edité. Porque ya no quiero asomarme a AY más de lo mínimo necesario. 

:) Saludos.


	2. Tácticas

**Obedéceme**

Tácticas

- Ve a comprar algo para comer y para limpiar.

Frunciendo el ceño pero sin decir nada, Heero agarró su chaqueta y se levantó del lugar en el piso donde había estado sentado y dormitando. El sonido seco de la puerta cerrándose anunció el cumplimiento del _mandato_ de Duo.

Después de estornudar ruidosamente, se levantó y se sacudió con brusquedad todo el polvo que se había adherido a su ropa por no encontrar un _mejor_ lugar para dormir que en contacto con el mismo suelo.

- Esto no es habitable –susurró el trenzado-. Maldita sea.

Comenzó a investigar a detalle cada lugar del apartamento encontrando montón de cosas inútiles e inservibles que iban desde ropa maltrecha y agujereada hasta platos rotos. Lo único más o menos servible de la _basura_ fue una manta muy gruesa y no tan sucia, refundida en uno de los roperos.

Frustrado totalmente, abrió una de las amplias ventanas y se sentó en el alféizar escuchando a su estómago reclamar comida de manera escandalosa y sin poder recriminarse nada porque habían pasado más de doce horas desde el último bocado había sido digerido.

Únicamente le quedaba esperar a que Heero regresase con las compras y éste lo hizo… casi dos horas después.

Duo, cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta prácticamente se abalanzó sobre lo que el _soldado perfecto_ traía en las manos, lo cual era un par de bolsas gigantes que como pudo comprobar el trenzado solo traían productos de limpieza

- ¿Comida? –preguntó, temiendo morir por inanición.

Por respuesta, Heero sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeñísima bolsa de plástico que tenía un enlatado de frijoles.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Ábrelo y sírvenos –contestó con simpleza y dirigiéndose a la mesa maltrecha, sacando su preciada portátil de quién sabe dónde y buscando donde conectarla.

- ¿Servir?... ¿Dónde, en mi mano? Además... ¡somos dos personas, dos! –exclamó Duo saliéndose de sus casillas-. Y con esto muy apenas puede comer una persona. Pero pareciera que tú --

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó levantando sutilmente una ceja en burla total. Burla que, por supuesto, pasó inadvertida para Duo.

- Nada –contestó tratando de contener sus instintos asesinos-, simplemente tus compras están fatales y ya.

- Hn…

- Tú no vas a comer nada –dictaminó de repente el de ojos azul-violetas sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una navaja multiusos y desplegando el abrelatas.

Prácticamente, hasta ahora no había usado su _ventaja_ de haber ganado el juego de azar, pero eso iba a cambiar en ese mismo momento y si Heero reclamaba por algo, cosa que dudaba que sucediera, ya vería que pasaría…

Realmente esto se va a poner interesante, se admitió mientras devoraba con ansias la pobre y desagradable comida.

Heero le miró de reojo y centró su atención en su portátil y en la cantidad considerable de datos que tenía que procesar; maldiciendo mentalmente de rato en rato su tozudez por el ardor que sentía en el estómago.

- Deja eso y comienza a limpiar –dijo Duo con voz que simulaba una estricta-. Esto va para rato así que…

Había comenzado a hablar pero paró de inmediato cuando se percató de que el otro no se había alejado ni un ápice de su computadora e incluso había comenzado a mover frenéticamente sus dedos en el teclado.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- No –fue austera respuesta.

Sonriendo malévolamente Duo puso todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de Heero, en una especie de abrazo por detrás. Los dedos que producían el sonido de las teclas al instante se crisparon.

- Oh… –aclamó en fingido tono de compresión muy cerca del oído del otro-. No me digas que no eres capaz de cumplir, así como tampoco lo hiciste ayer. Mira que si no hubieras cometido esa estupidez…

Picarle al _soldado perfecto_ en donde más le dolía, eso hacía el muchacho trenzado. Un recurso bastante bajo usar la mención de la misión fallida, pensó Duo, pero necesaria si me quiero divertir y doblegar a Heero… un poco, siquiera.

- Quítate de encima y cállate.

- Solo digo la verdad.

En un movimiento que se pasaba de brusco Heero se movió de su lugar e hizo que Duo se separara de él y de paso cayera al suelo teatralmente.

- Imbécil.

Un abatimiento completamente conmovedor y falso invadió los grandes ojos de Duo antes de lanzarse contra su compañero de misiones dispuesto a darle un buen derechazo.

Después de unos golpes, una ceja, un labio partido y de un punzante dolor en las costillas, fácil de soportar por su entrenamiento pero presente, ambos se alejaron del otro, haciendo una tregua tácita.

- Me tienes que obedecer. Lo sabes.

- Sino lo hago... ¿qué?

- Yo… –dudó por milésima de segundo antes de seguir-: te tendría que castigar.

Heero que hasta ese momento tenía la mirada centrada en el descascarado techo, la bajó de inmediato hacia Duo, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos.

- ¿Y de qué forma lo harías?

El tono de voz seguía siendo el impasible e impersonal que siempre usaba Heero por eso el piloto del Deathcyte no se dejó sorprender demasiado por lo dicho.

- De todas las que se me pasan por la mente en este momento –contestó con tanta suavidad y dando a entender muchas cosas.

- Pervertido.

La risa melodiosa de Duo se escuchó en la estancia durante largos segundos.

- Tú eres él que supone que son cosas pervertidas, así que técnicamente serías el-- –intentó afirmar pero fue interrumpido.

- Voy a esperar con ansias tus castigos.

Y después de susurrar eso, tomó una de las bolsas que había traído y fue hacia una de las habitaciones dando a entender que iba a hacer lo que Duo le había dicho, por lo menos en la ocasión.

Duo estaba sin movimiento o habla. ¿Había escuchado mal o Heero Yuy se estaba _insinuando_?

(continúa)

* * *

Usualmente me demoro siglos en actualizar (sip, aunque sean capítulos de menos de mil palabras - lo mío no es escribir, lo sé, pero... me resisto con uñas y dientes -?- je) así que sean felices (?). 

:) Saludos.


	3. Confusión

**Obedéceme**

Confusión

Un silencio tranquilizador se había instalado en la estancia y de todas formas Duo ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y mucho menos dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

¡Es culpa de la molestia por la incompetencia de Heero!, se dijo girando bruscamente en la cama para situarse de costado y observar el cuerpo inerte del otro echado sobre la manta gruesa que había encontrado el día anterior.

- No, no, no. Heero no tiene nada que ver.

Sus palabras retumbaron en el casi vacío cuarto. Lo peor era que no habían servido porque mientras más se negaba, más convencido estaba que la presencia de su compañero a escaso medio metro era lo que le perturbaba y le hacía imposible que se durmiese.

Sin duda, la supuesta _insinuación_ de Heero le había despertado algo. Interés quizá.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y teniendo mentalmente fijo el rostro casi inexpresivo del piloto del Wing.

Sabía lo que no quería. No quería ser ignorado; no quería que Heero le mandase a callar y actuase como si él fuera un completo imbécil; no quería que viviese desconfiando hasta de su sombra.

Un movimiento desvió su atención e hizo que sus párpados se abrieran automáticamente.

- ¿Qué haces?

La claridad del amanecer poco a poco había irrumpido la habitación hasta iluminarla por completo justo en el momento en que Heero abandonaba la habitación.

Duo se entretuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que le dio dolor de cabeza y complemente resignado se levantó, observando con satisfacción como todo el polvo poco a poco iba desapareciendo del piso, hecho que también se podía apreciar en el resto del departamento.

Y eso era genial y más para él porque no había tenido que mover mucho las manos o la boca. Sin embargo aún faltaba mucho, mucho para que todo estuviera lo bastante limpio para que no diese aversión.

- Buenos días.

- ¿En qué no tengo nada que ver? –fue la respuesta de Heero.

La pregunta le hizo quedarse lívido unos segundos, pero cuando contestó tenía la voz resuelta.

- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

Hubiera sido mejor mentir ¿no?, reconoció Duo, pero él no mentía nunca…

Heero tenía muchos puntos para decir a su favor y contrarrestarle, sin embargo, solo se quedó pensativo.

- Idiota –fue la palabra seca que le contestó después de un rato.

- Tú eres el idiota aquí –contraatacó Duo sonriendo-. Sinceramente no sé si prefiero estar contigo o tragando la comida venenosa que hace --

- Cállate

- Ese _cállate_ no sonó al usual –comentó en tono casual el trenzado-. ¡Espera!... ¡No me digas que te hirió lo que te dije!

Una mirada furibunda fue lo que recibió antes de quedarse solo en la cocina. Duo resistió las ganas de llamarle y pedir explicaciones. Todo esto era una situación desconcertante en todo sentido.

Primero estaba el error cometido por Heero, que no por nada tenía como alias, _el soldado perfecto_.

Y ahora que lo pienso fue bastante extraño que se equivocase en algo tan tonto, pensó.

Los objetivos de la misión habían sido más que simples: obtener información clave de una de las bases del enemigo y escapar sin ser descubierto. Uno solo de ellos hubiera bastado y sobrado, pero Heero le había pedido que fuese con él.

Todo pasó sin improvistos hasta que, Heero después de copiar los datos, activó _por error_ uno de los sistemas de seguridad, alertando así de su intrusión.

Sorpresivamente lograron huir a pesar de que todos los soldados de la base se lanzaron en su búsqueda. Después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros e ingresar en la ciudad, cayeron en cuenta que ésta estaba demasiado vigilada como para volver a salir sin que los detectasen.

- Heero, en serio¿¡cómo demonios te metiste en ese sistema por error!? –gritó esperando que su compañero le escuchase.

No recibió respuesta. Distraídamente comenzó a mosdisquear un pan.

También era fuera de lo común que Heero llevase su laptop a misiones y en para la ocasión lo había hecho -siendo la susodicha máquina la que ayudó a encontrar ese departamento en estado tan lastimero.

Las sospechas de que había algo oculto se hicieron más fuertes.

A pasos lentos fue hacia la sala donde sabía que estaba Heero.

- ¿Esto forma parte de algún plan? –preguntó lentamente, pero nada pasó-. ¿Vas a contestar? No me obligues a…

Heero despreocupadamente cruzó los brazos mirándole fijamente, justo como si estuviera retándole a que siguiera hablando.

Molesto por la indiferencia, dándose media vuelta, Duo fue hacia de las compras que él mismo había tenido que hacer -para no perecer de hambre, claro está- y sacó de las bolsas una botella de vino tinto.

- Te ordeno –saboreó las palabras lo más que pudo-, que te la tomes.

- Sino... ¿qué?

- No cumples con tu palabra técnicamente. Además... ¿no era que querías mis castigos? Oh, vamos _Hee__-chan_, tienes que colaborar. Después, quizá poco a poco me ponga más ingenioso e incluso llegues a disfrutar. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos llegar hacer? –dijo en casi un murmuro.

¿De dónde le salían esas palabras y ese tonito medio meloso?, se preguntó sorprendido Duo, después de pronunciarlas.

Heero se guardó una sonrisa, para después separar la vista de su computadora y ponerla fijamente sobre la botella.

Había soportado situaciones difíciles y torturas que fueron parte de su entrenamiento. Así que¿por qué no iba a poder sobrevivir con dignidad a beber una simple botella de licor?

Mientras miraba a su compañero de desordenados cabellos castaños hacer gestos mientras tomaba un gran trago del vino, Duo sintió que toda la repulsión por el apartamento comenzaba a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que ansias extrañas comenzaban a nacer.

Heero le atraía físicamente en ese preciso instante. Era un hecho… y no se hacía problemas para aceptarlo. Su vida había dado muchos giros a pesar de ser tan corta, y pocas cosas habían sido dejadas de lado. Demasiadas vivencias. Y eso era lo había.

Sí, no le sorprendía sentirse atraído irremediablemente a Heero Yuy. Efectos del ambiente y del poco de alcohol. Consecuencias de frustración sexual. Quizá sin algún motivo válido. No importaba.

Todo el resto del líquido fue tomado en otros grandes sorbos. Unos ojos cobaltos se ocultaron unos segundos bajo los párpados de su dueño.

- Duo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó fastidiado por la interrupción de sus pensamientos sobre el gran descubrimiento acerca de sus inclinaciones sexuales.

- Todo da vueltas y no puedo pensar bien…

La voz pausada y casi dubitativa de Heero le hizo sonreír amplia y macabramente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces… entonces vamos a jugar a algo.

(continúa)

* * *

No tengo nada substancial que comentar - ciertamente nunca lo tengo. :P Solo agradecer por sus comentarios. 

¡Saludos!


	4. Juego de dos

**Obedéceme**

Juego de dos

La pregunta que se hizo Heero antes de tomarse de golpe otro sorbo de alcohol y quedar casi totalmente fuera de sus sentidos fue¿realmente sería _muy malo_ lo que pasaría?

Aceptar el juego había sido estúpido de su parte, o quizá simplemente, al momento en que las ideas habían dejado de tener la perfecta coherencia de siempre debió de detenerse pero por un impulso desconocido de curiosidad, de ciega curiosidad, siguió adelante.

Y ahora estaba _sufriendo_ las consecuencias y no podía hacer nada.

Estaba muy ebrio y… y Duo se veía tan atractivo como nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, justo como para saltarle encima, besarle y quizá también poder…

Escuchó una voz lejana que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Hn…?

- Te repito¿qué número ves? –preguntó cuidadosamente Duo mostrando un par de dedos de su mano izquierda.

Heero pareció reflexionar seriamente, tratando de enfocar la vista… y fallando miserablemente.

- ¿Cinco?

El joven de la trenza sonrió con burla negando efusivamente.

Su juego había tenido como inocente comienzo el hacer que Heero bebiese todo el alcohol que fuese posible en pocos tragos con el objetivo que cada vez estuviese más fuera de sí y había salvado la meta sin problemas de ninguna clase.

Duo tomó un par de pequeños sorbos de la botella que había abierto para su consumo personal, a pesar de todo necesitaba un poco de incentivo.

- Ahora hay que seguir jugando –anunció alegremente a los pocos segundos.

- Pero --

- Nada –cortó sonriendo el trenzado.

Heero cerró los ojos un momento antes de volverlos a abrir y asentir apenas.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Qué tal: lo que Duo diga?

- ¿Qué… es eso? –preguntó en su aturdimiento Heero.

- Simplemente tú me obedeces en todo lo que te digo. Supuestamente ya estás haciendo eso, pero… ahora con más libertades porque no estás en posibilidades de negarte –explicó sonriendo.

- Hn.

- También te vas a divertir –aseguró tomando algo más de alcohol y apoyándose contra una de las paredes-. Aunque antes vas a contestar un par de dudas antes.

- ¿De qué --?

- ¿Te consideras atractivo? –preguntó Duo comprendiendo un poco a Heero y su gusto por interrumpirle y mandarle a callar a cada rato.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Mira que tienes el cuerpo más deseable que jamás haya visto además tus ojos son para perderse en ellos y… –Se calló de inmediato de repente al notar que estaba hablando de más.

- Tú eres atractivo –dijo el piloto del Zero, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó alzando la voz más de lo necesario.

- Que tú si eres… –intentó repetir caminando hacia Duo pero un mareo le impidió seguir hablando.

Heero hasta el momento había estado parado, pero de un segundo a otro perdió el equilibrio e hizo amago de caerse. El trenzado, siendo más un poco más ágil, le sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Creo que no es bueno que pienses mucho y menos que intentes caminar simultáneamente –se burló Duo que en el fondo aún estaba asimilando lo que Heero le había dicho.

- Duo imbécil –soltó mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro y se apoyaba en la pared, imitando la posición anterior de su compañero.

- Quizá –contestó vagamente-. Sabes, Hee-chan, me gusta verte así: vulnerable para variar un poco… Siempre te muestras tan dueño de la situación y… –se quedó callado bruscamente. Negó levemente con la cabeza para después seguir hablando-: Bueno. Otra pregunta…

- Hn…

- ¿Regalo perfecto?

¡Qué perfectas imbecilidades estoy preguntando!, aceptó mentalmente Duo y sintiéndose como un perfecto descerebrado. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Regalo? –miró confuso, Heero, hasta que advirtió la lógica y el sentido de la pregunta-. Regalo –repitió-, un beso.

Los grandes ojos de Duo se agrandaron lo más que fue posible para después reírse lo más que su capacidad pulmonar le permitió. Después lo único que quedó en sus labios fue una gran sonrisa… Había pensado que se podía aprovechar un poquito de eso.

- ¿Y no quisieras que te lo diera yo?

- ¿Darme qué?

Heero en respuesta sintió unos labios posados suavemente en los suyos. Un simple contacto al que su corazón respondió latiendo cada vez más fuerte y sus ojos parpadeando repetidamente.

- Eso.

Una vez que Duo puso fin al roce ningún comentario o queja salió de Heero.

- ¿Debería considerarme un aprovechado? –preguntó en voz alta pero a sí mismo Duo, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto pensativo pero sintiéndose bien.

- No… Eso no fue un verdadero beso. –La respuesta hizo reír al joven de bonitos ojos azul-violetas.

- Sí, tienes un buen punto.

- Sí, si quiero.

¿Querer qué?, se preguntó Duo. Pasó un segundo tratando de recordar, e igualmente no llegó a la respuesta.

- No entendí –anunció, restándole importancia-. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Se sorprendió cuando cayó en cuenta de que haber hecho una pregunta tan personal e indiscreta más que por fisgonear, para saciar sus deseos de saber sobre Heero y… confirmar o desmentir sus dudas.

Heero se quedó un buen rato procesando.

- Tú --

- Responde –cortó rápidamente Duo.

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí –respondió de la misma forma impasible, Heero.

- ¿Y las mujeres? –cuestionó, visiblemente interesado-. No, no importa. No respondas –agregó rápidamente quitándole importancia-. Me debo de sentir feliz por eso supongo –murmuró luego de unos instantes y sonrió-. ¡Cierto!... ¿¡Cómo así te equivocaste en algo tan fácil en la misión!?

Lucidez llegó al cerebro embotado del _soldado perfecto_, quién simplemente fijó su vista en un punto muerto, sin contestar.

- ¿Vamos a jugar? –preguntó a los minutos, Heero-. Y te repito que _sí quiero_.

- Sí, sí, mejor juguemos.

«…»

Cuando despertaron estaban los dos echados en el suelo ya no tan sucio, con un dolor de cabeza casi bíblico y totalmente deshidratados. Después de entablar un breve diálogo con el tono de autosuficiencia habitual -como si el día anterior hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada-, Duo fue a darse un baño y Heero a tomar toda el agua que fue posible aunque fuera del caño.

Soy un verdadero imbécil… El hecho era que Heero estuviese como una cuba, no que poco después yo también, comenzó a pensar Duo, una vez que se acostumbró al chorro frío de la ducha.

Y lo peor era que había perdido la noción de lo ocurrido.

Qué importa, con tal no van a haber consecuencias, decidió dejar de insultarse el trenzado. Inmediatamente después de tomar esa resolución cayó en cuenta en la existencia de una serie de pequeñas marcas que nacían desde su antebrazo, seguían en su pecho y estómago para terminar en el comienzo de su…

- ¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó a gritos, percatándose de que los moretones también los tenía en el interior de sus muslos.

Rápidamente se terminó de bañar, se cubrió y casi corriendo fue hacia donde estaba Heero.

- Oye, sabes qué --

- Tenemos que trabajar.

Duo, sin decir nada de la casi orden, señaló los cardenales llegando por impulso a desenrollarse de las caderas la toalla y mostrar la blanca piel de sus piernas _adornadas_ con morado y verde.

- Cúbrete –exigió Heero, despreocupado por fuera-. Y no sé nada.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso te excita? –se burló antes taparse y desaparecer caminó al cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos fríos.

Sí, fue el susurro en respuesta que no llegó a escuchar un Duo ensimismado.

(continúa)

* * *

Sean felices. ññ ¡Saludos! 


	5. Evidencia

**Obedéceme**

Evidencia

Un brillante sol se dejaba ver por toda la ciudad, derramando su luz en un cielo sin nubes, sin embargo, dos jóvenes que caminaban rápidamente eran completamente ajenos a su reconfortante calidez.

- Callado te ves mejor –profirió, imperturbable como era, Heero.

- Según recuerdo tú me tienes que obedecer a mí, así que no molestes –respondió cortante, Duo-. Voy a decir lo que me venga en gana durante el tiempo que quiera y no puedes impedírmelo. Y si tanto te molesta mejor lárgate.

Por respuesta, lo único que Heero hizo fue acelerar el paso y desaparecer tras la esquina que estaba más próxima, dejándole solo.

Duo Maxwell sabía perfectamente que había estado actuando de forma insoportable desde que habían terminado la misión, y que no podía culparle el haber actuado así a su _compañero_.

Malhumor en todo su esplendor era lo que le dominaba por toda la incomodidad y dolor que había sentido durante la misión, causados por moretones que no recordaba como se los había o le habían hecho.

Después de comer en algún sitio de apariencia limpia, y deambular un rato decidió ir al departamento que ya no estaba en una situación tan deplorable como la primera vez que puso un pie en él.

Una vez ahí tuvo que pasar una larga hora para que su irritación se evaporase pero aún dejando residuos.

Como no encontró alguna forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo, tomó la computadora portátil de Heero para escribir el informe de la misión. En eso se entretuvo apenas una media hora, así que sin premeditarlo demasiado se puso a curiosear entre los archivos que contenía la laptop.

- ¿Quién lo diría del soldadito de plomo? –se dijo a sí mismo en burlona ironía al no encontrar nada más interesante que una serie interminable de informes y datos.

Cuando estaba por apagar la máquina accedió por puro error a una carpeta oculta donde estaban instantáneas de mala calidad y poco tamaño, pero aún así bastante nítidas.

- Así que todo esto pasó anoche –gruñó antes de comenzar a decir toda una retahíla de palabras e improperios dirigidos a la nada.

En ese momento sentía aún más extraño que antes al no poder recordar nada. La transición de tener solo marcas en su cuerpo como evidencia de que había pasado, a fotos que se podrían considerar con alto contenido pornográfico y sadomasoquista, le había perturbado.

Cuando aún no lograba asimilar del todo el contacto tan íntimo que había tenido con su _amigo_, el sonido de la puerta se oyó y la presencia de Heero llenó el lugar.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste todo esos… golpes? –fue lo primero que dijo Duo caminando inmediatamente hacia el recién llegado.

- Tú me incitaste a hacerlo… supongo.

El de ojos azul-cobalto recibió una mirada primero de incredulidad, luego de molestia.

- Eso es totalmente falso –exclamó guardándose toda la incomodidad que sentía, y es que al parecer no le quedaba nada más por hacer-. En todo caso¿no era que no te acordabas?

- Como tú, únicamente he visto las fotos que hay tomadas en mi portátil, no más –explicó simplemente Heero que después de echar una mirada al lugar había comprendido.

Duo se sentía muy turbado, y a duras penas lograba controlar las ganas de salir corriendo para pensar en algún sitio tranquilo.

- Tú luces tan frío e insensible como siempre –murmuró trascurridos unos pocos segundos.

- No me guío por emociones inútiles como otras personas –replicó frío, Heero, como si Duo le estuviera dando excesiva importancia al asunto.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al querer añadir algo más a lo dicho, Heero se dio cuenta de que era estaba solo en el departamento.

Horas después, cuando decidió ir a buscar a estúpido trenzado, tomó sus llaves pero un sonido insistente proveniente de su laptop le detuvo. Luego de _atenderla_, es decir, grabarse hasta el mínimo detalle para cumplirla y anunciar en voz alta, sus típicas palabras de: "Misión aceptada", por fin salió a buscar a Duo.

Lo encontró jugando infantilmente con unos niños en uno de los parques que habían casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Sin tener claro que hacer, se limitó a sentarse en una banca cercana y a esperar. Todavía había tiempo suficiente para comenzar la misión.

- "Emociones estúpidas" –dijo de pronto Duo ignorando a sabiendas a Heero, horas después mientras se dirigían a _casa_-. Sonó mejor salido de tus labios, todo suena mejor ahí. –Soltó una risita evidentemente falsa-. El error está en creer que el encanto no se va a romper cada vez que yo repita tus palabras.

Luego levantó los hombros en indiferencia y sonrió esta vez mirando a Heero, antes de poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, relajado. Su cabeza seguía hecha un desorden de pensamientos y sentimientos, pero incluso eso ya no interesaba.

- Duo, tenemos que cumplir otra misión.

- Está bien. Todo está bien –replicó convencido al instante-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó medio-interesado.

No se preocupó en ocultar su decepción cuando Heero le explicó que solo era otra misión fácil, consistente en filtrarse en una base y obtener información…

Dos horas después, mientras sigilosamente recorría los corredores de la base con un arma en mano evadiendo los soldados enemigos, no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado ante la perspectiva de seguir conviviendo con el _soldado perfecto_ por la incomodidad de saberse el único de los dos atormentado por lo que la noche anterior había sucedido.

Después de completar la misión, y sin hablarlo directamente, se decidió que irían a una cafetería antes de volver al departamento a descansar.

- Tengo que decirte algo –interrumpió Heero de pronto el silencio inhabitual de Duo, justo después que la camarera se alejase con su libreta donde había anotado los pedidos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí fallé a propósito esa noche, cuando activé erróneamente la alarma.

- No sé por qué pero no me sorprende mucho –respondió el piloto del Deathcythe, irónico y con voz vaga-. ¿Y ahora sí puedo saber por qué?

La duda se hizo presente en mirada azul de Heero antes que éste por fin contestase.

- Fue porque quería pasar una temporada contigo.

Duo levantó rápidamente la vista, de pronto había recordado cuando Heero estaba totalmente ebrio y él jugando a hacerle preguntas…

- Así que a tu corazón de gundamio le gusto –susurró en un ataque de ingenio al unir los cabos sueltos.

- Hn –fue lo que Heero contestó. Los ojos fríos, el rictus indiferente de siempre.

En ese momento la misma muchacha de antes apareció con la orden, dejándola en la mesa para apresuradamente ir a atender a otros clientes.

- ¿Puedes seguir satisfaciendo mi curiosidad? –preguntó curioso, Duo, mientras se comía una de las papas fritas que le habían traído junto a una hamburguesa.

- Sí.

- Genial. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas bullendo en mi cabeza.

Toda la situación ha tomado un giro interesante, reflexionó maliciosamente Duo Maxwell, sonriendo para sus adentros. Y pensar que él _solito_ se había estado torturando con necedades. Si las cosas eran realmente como las estaba pensando, el juego estúpido que habían jugado hasta el momento de _obedecer _y _mandar_ apenas había comenzado.

(continúa)

* * *

Se dice que un autor casi nunca va a estar satisfecho con lo que escribe. Pero con algo así escrito... xD Mejor reírse, y editar a lo "ciego" (y eso que la linda de Laura me ha evitado encontrarme con cosas que destrozarían mi moral. Je.)

¡Qué tengan buena semana!  
Saludos.


	6. Segundo inicio

Obedéceme

Segundo inicio

El sonido de unos dedos tamborileando en la mesa era lo único que se dejaba escuchar desde hacía rato entre los dos.

- Tú también me gustas –dijo, de pronto Duo, parando el movimiento de su mano.

- Lo sé.

El trenzado río por un buen rato ante la respuesta simple y arrogante.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? –preguntó minutos después.

- Unos meses --

- ¿Y no me hubieras podido decírmelo y ya? Es decir, en vez de cometer un error y obligarme a vivir en un sitio tan deplorable –reclamó el trenzado frunciendo el seño mientras se estremecía al recordar el estado en el que habían encontrado el departamento.

- No, porque todo hubiera sido demasiado… _fácil_.

Duo se quedó pensando en lo que Heero había dicho. Las palabras habían sido dichas con tanta calma y seguridad que no pudo creerlas.

- ¿Y solo es gusto lo que sientes por mí?

Al _soldado perfecto_ tantas preguntas comenzaron a aburrirle.

- ¿A qué punto tratas de llegar?

Una risa se dejó escuchar ante el comentario; segunda risa de la noche. Duo paró sus carcajadas al instante y negó con la cabeza antes de decir algo.

- Eso es un secreto.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar la palabra 'secreto', se levantó e inclinando su cuerpo por encima de la mesa, agarró a Heero por sorpresa y le besó.

Casi de inmediato los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor les llegó vago, sin importancia; el mundo solo giraba esos momentos en torno a sus labios haciendo contacto por primera vez, saboreándose y conociéndose con intensidad. Y hubiera seguido durando mucho más, pero un fuerte carraspeo hizo que se separasen. Duo, decepcionado, volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

- Disculpen –murmuró muy apenada una chica con los ojos puestos en el suelo mientras estrujaba con fuerza su pequeña delantal-, pero… están incomodando al resto de clientes. Sino es mucha molestia les pido que…

Duo evitó que siguiese hablando, riendo escandalosa e irreflexivamente, atrayendo las miradas de las personas que aún no habían reparado en ellos.

Heero hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y dejó unos billetes en la mesa, para luego ir hacia la puerta de la cafetería seguido por un trenzado en el que la burla no parecía agotarse.

Las miradas de indignación y reproche les taladraron hasta que desaparecieron.

- Eres un escandaloso –le dijo Heero calles más abajo.

- No me hagas reír tú también –le sonrió y añadió, explicando con voz seria-: Ese tipo de personas con tan baja aceptación a lo que según ellos es "incorrecto e inmoral", y que son tan abundantes aquí en la Tierra y las Colonias siempre me han sacado de quicio… por eso cada vez que puedo, les trato de devolver el favor.

- Hn…

Entre Heero y Duo, el silencio, que se había vuelto extrañamente cómodo, dominó otra vez, mientras se aproximaban cada vez más a la fachada sucia del edificio en el habían vivido unos días.

- Sabes, me he dado cuenta que desde hace muchas horas no me dices imbécil o cállate.

- Dadas las circunstancias es lo más lógico –asintió Heero con su voz impasible. Duo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Había aún muchas cosas por decir, muchas cosas que sentir, sin embargo, Heero instintivamente apenas la puerta del departamento se cerró con ellos dentro, fue directo hacia su portátil para escribir el informe de la última misión.

Duo levantó los hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- A pesar de todo… tú sigues tú. –Suspiró.

Sin ganas de hacer algo al respecto se dirigió a tomar una ducha necesaria después de la misión y de la larga caminata que le siguió.

Mientras el champú era enjuagado de sus largas hebras castañas bajo el agua fría, y su cuerpo temblaba un poco, Duo no pudo evitar pensar en el curioso que se había vuelto todo.

Reivindicando lo que había pensando en la cafetería y con una sonrisa para nada inocente, terminó de bañarse, se puso una toalla en las caderas y fue hacia donde, sin duda, todavía estaría el soldado perfecto.

- Heero –susurró contra su oído mientras ponía las manos alrededor de su cuello.

- No hagas eso --

- ¿Por qué? –cuestionó dejando que su cabello mojado hiciese contacto con la piel del cuello de su compañero–. Déjame tenerte, atormentarte de un tan modo único, que después estés conmigo o sin mí… me desees –incitó con la voz igual de baja, tormentosa y seductora, como solo Duo estaba descubriendo que podía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó interrumpiendo con un tono de voz normal, no como si unas frías manos le estuviesen recorriendo avezadamente todo el pecho.

Alejándose un poco, hizo que Heero se girase para así poder enfrentar la profunda mirada azul.

- Sé mi juguete –respondió mirándole fijamente-. Tú sabes lo que siento, y yo sé lo que tú sientes… ¿No crees que ahora será más entretenido para ambos?

La mente analítica de Heero rechazó de inmediato la propuesta, contrastando con la excitación, sus sentimientos y sobre todo, la curiosidad que le instaban a aceptar.

- … está bien –accedió instantes después, siguiendo sus instintos. Si era un error, lo pagaría caro; lo sabía y no le importó.

Duo sintió como por sus venas recorrió una satisfacción de placer anticipado que terminó en su estómago. Sí, los dos iban a jugar y a pasarla bien, de eso se aseguraría él.

Pronto sus labios entraron en contacto. Pero este fue un beso que no tuvo comparación con el anterior… sino fue más húmedo e invasor. Sus lenguas se tocaban con fruición, y un salvajismo único, propio de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Los largos dedos de Duo se resbalaron dentro de la chaqueta y la camiseta de Heero, haciendo contacto con la traspirada piel del otro castaño en una caricia corta.

- Ahh –jadeó anhelante y fingidamente en la boca del otro, antes de alejarse un poco y guiñarle un ojo-. Necesitas un baño…

Quizá con el orgullo herido, quizá molesto por la interrupción del momento pasional o simplemente indiferente, el piloto del Zero se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Duo sonrió para sí.

Unas ráfagas heladas que entraron de la ventana abierta le hicieron recordar que sólo tenía una toalla encima y él no quería enfermarse. Cuando estaba por ir a vestirse adecuadamente, un sonidito invadió la estancia.

Sin poder o realmente querer contener la curiosidad, Duo contestó la "llamada de misión" de la laptop tan preciada de Heero. Después de leer a grandes rasgos, una fina ceja se alzó.

- Así que… cambio de escenario. Esto lo hace todo aún más divertido, Heero.


End file.
